Jareth's Pain
by X-Jareth-X
Summary: Jareth returns to the Labyrinth moments after Sarah's victory over him and plots his revenge on his beloved Sarah. Will Sarah survive the Kings anguish? Or will Jareth discover more than he bargained for? I suck at summaries, just read it lol.
1. Aftermath

Hiya guys! This is the very first fanfic I have ever written so I am well aware it's pretty naff so no flames please guys, only constructive critism :( But I also thought that because it was the first one I had ever written It should really be the first one to go up :-)

Let me know what you think, I'm contemplating re-doing it and maybe continuing it on, or maybe leaving it as a one shot. I dunno. I just wanted to see if you guys liked the initial idea :)

Also I apologize if there are any spelling errors etc. Just let me know.

* * *

Description: Set immediately after Sarah's defeat of the Labyrinth, Jareth returns home in a fool mood. His views of the brief aftermath.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters, I have just borrowed them for my own personal amusement. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

The throne room was alive with the noisy chatter and clatter of the usual goblin suspects making a mess and tormenting a few poor chickens. The Goblin King's recent defeat to the young Sarah Williams gave them all something to be talking about, in a hushed way while said King was off elsewhere probably causing havoc.

It seemed that the King had fallen for the young mortal girl and had offered everything to her, only to be rejected with his heart and kingdom defeated. One may say that it was foolish to offer the girl such a thing at such a young age, and one would be right. For she did not understand the true nature of what the King offered her and he was therefore banished to a broken heart.

It was only a few hours since the Labyrinth had been defeated but the Goblins could already feel trouble brewing beneath the surface as the King had not been seen since the final battle, giving the Kingdom a greater sense of unease.

The air crackled with electrifying magic, more so than usual. Jareth was in a foul mood. This was very clear, as the Labyrinth atmosphere would usually reflected the King's mood, and today was no different apart from the fact that the mood was terrifying.

The air was thick with magic, thunder clouds began rolling in over the darkening mountain tops overlooking the castle walls, as the ground began to throb uncontrollably beneath their feet.

The goblins quieten. Each looked around at each other with a sense of impending doom until the room was eerily silent. The sound of powerful magic coursing the air and waves of anger emanating throughout the land was all that could be heard through the ever darkening night.

Thunder began to crash as lightening streaked the sky illuminating the darkened land below. A lightening bolt lit the room as the white snowy owl streamed into the room. Jareth landed gracefully with a crash in his fae form in the centre of the silent room.

Nobody moved.

The tension was thick and daring as Jareth let the glitter dust fall to the ground from his transformation. His breathing was harsh but steady as he stared angrily at the floor. He was so very still, like a predator before he made his attack, but yet was horribly aware of the terrified audience that surrounded him. Rage and power emanated off of him, causing the floor to tremble and various objects around the room to come crashing to the floor shattering into tiny pieces.

Moments passed, until the Goblin King finally let out a whisper that was so terrifying that the Gods themselves would have run for cover.

"Get out." He whispered, it was laced with venom, rage and above all else, pain.

For what felt like forever, no one moved. Goblins nervously looked around at each other trying to certify what they had just heard from one another. The answer was made extremely clear the next moment when Jareth jolted his head up to look upon his subjects with a terrifying gaze. His hair wasn't the usual light blonde mess that they all knew, but a darker sharper style and his eyes, his eyes had turned solid black with electric blue specks; they were wild and ferocious like a predatory beast. His stare was so furious and horrifying that the Goblins didn't need telling twice. All of a sudden they got up and ran for the nearest exits just as Jareth began to exposed his razor sharp teeth and let out an animalistic growl.

"Get out, GET OUT!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, sending off a wave of power and rage that shattered the surrounding windows and mirrors. Glass fell from every wall coating the stone floor. He roared again as he spun on his heel, drawing himself to his full height and sent a crystal flying after the now extremely fast retreating goblins. The crystal smashed against the closing door and burst into flames igniting the drapes that surrounded it.

The king stood and stared coldly at the ever consuming flames licking at the stone walls and slowly creeping around the room as it found more of the surroundings to destroy.

Jareth studied the fire silently as it slowly consumed everything in its path. He couldn't help but let out a cold cruel laugh as he saw the irony of the comparison between his love for the mortal and the ever consuming fire that destroyed everything around it.

The fire was cruel and consuming yet in the right light passionate and romantic. He had had his heart consumed by a young mortal girl. A mortal! She had such power over him and it was her who had done this to him. She had made him feel… He had given her everything! Everything, and she had just thrown it back in his face. Callous and unfeeling after everything he had done. The thought of this angered the King as he once again began to bare his teeth and bellow.

Turning several times on his heel he slung crystals at a great force causing explosions of fire to erupt around the entire room. The whole room was now ablaze, the flames caressing the tall ceiling as the stone walls began to crumble around him. Dust and ash filled the air as he breath in deeply, his chest and lungs burning from the heat and smoke.

He held the breath allowing the pain to consume him for a moment, before releasing it and allowing his appearance to return to normal. He liked being able to feel physical pain occasionally, it reminded him that he was alive.

He slowly strode towards his throne and collapsed into it resting his head upon his hand and sighing deeply. For once in his life the King was at a loss. Even though she had smashed his heart into a thousand pieces and he wanted nothing more than to see her pay, he still loved the girl, though he would never admit it.

He would make her his. He would wait, he would have his revenge, and above all else, he would have her.

Jareth snapped his fingers and the flames vanished leaving the room in a smouldering dusty mess. First things first he thought, he was defiantly going to need a new throne room.

* * *

TBC or Not TBC? Dun Dun Dun…. Who knows lol xxxxx


	2. Revenge

Hiya, I just wrote this short little snippet as a kinda taster as what the story would turn into if i was to continue it. Can you **R&R** and let me know what you think please? I'm unsure whether to turn it into a full story or not. If it was turned into a story, the main plot line would follw jareths view of events and would eventually end up in everyones fav romance but would go to dark places before hand.

Anyway, let me know what you think, thanks :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Labyrinth or it's characters.

* * *

**

Weeks passed in Labyrinth and the King's mood did not improve. Although the magic in the air had ceased to crackle, the thunder still pounded and the rain still poured. Hundred of tiny droplets continued to beat themselves against the castle walls, the wind howling through the hallways. The days continued to bare darkened and as for the King himself? No one had seen him outside the castle since that fateful night.

Rumour had it the only being to have actually seen the King since his return was the Dwarf, Hoggle, whom the King had summoned for immediately. The rumour went on to say that Hoggle had tried to contact the young mortal soon after the king's defeat. The king had order for no being that resided within the Labyrinth to contact the Aboveground. Especially if they were contacting it for the mortal girl. This was enforced under penalty of death.

The Labyrinth was in mourning.

Or so it appeared to the outside kingdoms who hadn't dare to approach the grieving king. It was only the subject within the Labyrinth that knew the mourning was for the King's heart. The mortal had shattered into a thousand smouldering pieces and he wanted her to pay.

Jareth paced in his study. He hated feeling like this. She had made me feel like this. The thought alone of it made Jareth's stomach turn and his voice growl. Like he had been doing whenever he felt this feeling he grabbed the nearest solid object and flung it at the wall. He was vastly running out of personal possessions. His latest victim turned out to a sculpture of a hideous goblin. Not a huge loss Jareth sighed.

He slumped down onto the side of his desk. He really hated feeling like this. Almost sorry for himself. He grimaced at the thought. He knew that Sarah had probably not intentionally realise how much damage she was doing, and even though he still loved her, he wanted revenge. He couldn't help it, he was him. If it had been someone else that had threatened his kingdom he would have snapped their neck in an instant.

But no.

It was a mortal girl that he had to go and fall for.

Jareth growled again suppressing the urge to throw something. Instead he focused his energy on how to control the situation.

His first act once his temper had softened slightly was of course to ban any communication between Sarah and that damn Hoghead. Jareth knew that Hoggle had witnessed part of his little break down in the throne room not long after returning from the aboveground. How he had witnessed this he was not sure but he had, and damn it all if the Dwarf just had to run off and tell his precious Sarah about the state of the Labyrinth. Jareth nearly slaughtered him there and then. But what good would it have done?

No, that's not what's needed.

So he let her know, let her think about what she had done. If nothing else the state of the throne room certainly was her fault.

Jareth scowled bitterly. "Stupid girl is even ruining my castle now" he angrily muttered to himself while kicking a wayward book on the floor with his leather clad foot.

"No" he thought to himself. "This attitude won't do. Something must be done." J

areth suddenly stood and strode from his study for the first time in weeks in search of a plan.

* * *

Yes? No? **PLEASE** let me know what you think. Even if it's a simple No.

Thanks :)

xxxx


	3. A Warning And A Calling

**Hiya guys, I knew I said I probably wouldn't continue this but I've decided to give it shot anyway, hopefully you guys will like it. R&R :)**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters related to it. I've only borrowed them for my own amusement :(

* * *

**  
**

*Two weeks previously*

Hoggle dashed back through the dark twisting forest towards the castle. He had just returned from the Aboveground visiting Sarah after her victory, and was shocked to see how the Labyrinth had changed so quickly.

Rain lashed his dirtied face as he tried to shelter himself from it. It was no use; he would have to find cover until the storm passed.

Taking in his surrounding Hoggle made a run for the nearest form of shelter. This just so happened to be the castle itself. Probably the last place he wanted to be right now, he thought to himself, but ah well, shelter is shelter. He began to shake himself off vigorously when something caught his attention. It was Jareth, in his owl form, soaring high above the castle, weaving in and out of the twisting spires standing upon it. Hoggle examined the King momentarily. He was flying fast, too fast for Hoggle's liking. This, combined with the freak weather pattern usually only meant one thing.

Something was wrong.

And sure enough as Jareth flew through the castle window and out of sight a great lightening bolt torched the sky.

Yes something was defiantly wrong.

Hoggle tried to reason with himself, telling himself he didn't need to go and nose into the King's affairs, but the less rational part of his brain was screaming at him to go and find out. And sure enough that was the side that won. So with that, Hoggle carefully creaked the large oak door open and heading towards the Throne Room.

Hoggle rounded the corner of the hallway that led directly to the Throne Room, only to be met by a swarm of hurriedly retreating Goblins and the sound of a bellowing King. A series of smashing glass sounds were then heard as Hoggle slowly approached the door. He could only assume that this was the sound of numerous crystals being thrown around the place by His Majesty, as he usually did when he was in a foul mood. But something was different. This time there were no raging shouts about the traitor in question; there was no cursing off their name. Just silence.

Something was very wrong. The ground beneath Hoggle feet was humming, slowly growing harder and harder until it was a dull thumping sensation. The air crackled with magic around Hoggle's large head, rock could be heard crashing from the ceilings and the scent of ash began to reach Hoggle's nostrils.

This was it. Alarm bells were officially ringing. Sure, Jareth had a pretty nasty temper at the best of times but he had never tried to burn down his own castle before. Millions of possible scenarios rushed through Hoggle's mind. The main one that stuck with him was that Jareth was somehow injured and his life could be in danger if Hoggle just stood by and did nothing. But then what had the King ever done for him?

Hoggle let out a low grumbled as his sense of morality won him over and he opened the grand door before him slightly, and peeked inside the room.

The scene that greeted Hoggle's somewhat tired eyes was one that shocked him greatly.

Facing the south entrance to the room stood his mighty and fearful king. Except, Jareth didn't seem mighty and fearful at all. He seemed broken. The walls around him were crumbling fast as the wild flames stretched up towards the ceiling. And yet, Jareth didn't flinch. He continued to stare darkly at the flames that danced wildly around him. His eyes were cold, and his appearance had changed. Hoggle had only seen his King with that appearence once before, and that was in battle.

Hoggle shuddered. This was not a good sign; he had never seen the king so angry and broken. If there was one thing Hoggle was certain about in the whole Underground, it was that Jareth would want revenge for this. For making him feel like this.

Panic began to creep up Hoggle's spine as he thought about his beloved Sarah. He needed to warn her, and warn her fast. Hoggle quietly closed the oak door as Jareth extinguished the consuming flames with a snap of his fingers changing back to his usal form, and without a glance back, dashed off to warn Sarah.

~*~*~*~

Sarah crawled under her warm blanket. It was so good to be back in the comfort of her own room. She knew she had only been in the Underground for 13 hours, but that had been enough. No, she was happy to be back safe and sound with Toby.

She began to close her heavy eyelids when a familiar voice echoed throughout the darkness of her room.

"Sarah? Sarah can you 'ear me?"

She recognised the voice instantly, it was Hoggle. But something was wrong, he was panicked. Sarah threw her covers off her and turning on the light, dashed over to her mirror where sure enough the image of Hoggle was waiting for her.

"Hoggle, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked concerned, he had only left the Aboveground a few hours ago and already he was back? That wasn't right.

"Sarah, I needed t' warn ya, it's Jareth." Hoggle paused as Sarah listened intently. "'E's lost it. The Labyrinth is in chaos, I've never seen 'im so angry Sarah. 'e almost burned the castle down to the ground!"

Sarah absorbed what she had just heard, a dead weight settling down in her stomach as Hoggle checked his surroundings quickly.

"Why are you telling me this Hoggle?" Sarah asked seriously. Of course she already knew the answer but she was hoping it wasn't true.

Hoggle swallowed. "'cause Sarah, it's you 'e's in a blindin' rage over"

Sarah sighed; she knew it was too good to be true. Now that she thought of it, of course someone so arrogant and selfish like Jareth would not take being defeated so lightly. But surely there must have been others to have defeated the Labyrinth before her, so why was he so angry?

"Surely this all can't be because I beat him. People must have beaten him before." Sarah mentioned nervously. She didn't like the thought of Jareth's wrath, what if he really was being generous up until now? If that as his idea of generous she really didn't want to find out what his idea of cruel was.

"Sarah, no one 'as ever defeated the Labyrinth, you're the first." Hoggle shifted uncomfortably. "But that's not the only reason the King is mad."

Sarah was confused. "But what other reason could there be Hoggle? I haven't done anything else to him…"

Suddenly Hoggle's attention was pulled sharply to his left. "Sarah I have to go. Talk to ya later." And with that Hoggle's image disappeared from her mirror leaving Sarah with a feeling of impending dread.

~*~*~*~

Weeks had passed in the Aboveground and Sarah still hadn't heard from Hoggle. Something must have happened she thought quietly to herself. She continued to pace across her room like she had been doing since Hoggle's warning, the moonlight illuminating her room in a dull eerie glow.

What could she have done that had angered the King so? She understood being a sore loser but this was ridiculous. Sarah's stomach turned. She was in big trouble and she knew it. Hoggle's silence wasn't doing anything to help her nerves either. She had tried contacting Ludo and the others but nothing had worked. Sarah slowly and nervously walked over to her dresser and sat before it.

Shaking she composed herself. She couldn't let this happen to Hoggle or the others for that matter. There was only one thing left to do, and taking a deep breath she muttered what she hoped wouldn't be her last words.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now."

Thunder roared outside her window and lighting scorched the sky bursting her room into brightness.

That wasn't good, she thought.

~*~*~*~*~

Jareth was hunched over a dusty old book in his study when had heard it. His ears must be deceiving him. She wouldn't, not if she had any sense.

But sure enough she had called him. Jareth's temper bubbled inside him, ready to explode before him.

Grabbing the dusty book in front of him he flung it across the room with a loud growl and spinning on his heal vanished to the Aboveground to the call of young Sarah Williams.

* * *

Uh Oh… Mistake Sarah. Big one. Anyway hope you likies. I'll update soon :) let me know what you think guys. R&R

Much love

xxxx


	4. Pride

**Wow guys, I really wanna thank everyone that's reviewed this so far! It's really helped me decide to keep going seeing as one point I was hovering over the delete button. I REALLY want to say thank you to **mslady17** who gave me confidence in this story, and to everyone else who read it : ) Without you guys there probably wouldn't be a story lol. Anyway, here's a bit of a dramatic chapter for you. Enjoy! *runs and hides behind a pillow***

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters. :( rubbish.**

* * *

Sarah's room was deathly silent. Rain pounded on the window pane as lightening continued to light the room in short sharp bursts of bright white light.

Sarah looked around nervously before staring back into her own reflection in the mirror. Nothing. She examined herself in the mirror before questioning as to what she had exactly thought was going to happen? She highly doubted he would just show himself to her after what Hoggle said. Even if she had called him.

Sarah sighed heavily and rested her head on her hand. What was she going to do?

"Now, Now, don't tell me our Heroine Sarah is so easily defeated?" Jareth's voice harshly called through the darkness of the room. "Tut tut, I really did expect better."

Sarah spun round on her chair quickly trying to determine which direction his voice had called from.

Her search quickly ceased as the King stepped forward into a pool of bright moonlight spilling through the window.

"I do believe you called Sarah" Jareth spat coldly.

Sarah gasped as she took in his appearance. He was not how she remembered. Granted it had only been a few weeks since she had run the Labyrinth but he had certainly changed. His attire consisted of all black, which was not such a huge difference; it was however his physical appearance that shocked Sarah the most. His skin was pale and taught, lacking in its usual fae shimmer and clung to his once stunning features. His usually wild blonde mane lay timid and lifeless while dark rims etched themselves under his mismatched eyes. As for his eyes themselves, they were hard and lifeless. Where they once dazzled with mystery and mischief, they were now cold and unforgiving. For the first time since their acquaintance, and unbeknown to Sarah his whole life, Jareth was finally showing his age. He looked tired and ragged.

Sarah tried to compose herself as the Goblin King stared her down his ice cold eyes. Every second that pasted between them imparted on Sarah exactly why Jareth was King of the Goblins, for in place of the mysterious man she once met stood a cold and ruthless King with a fiery temper that radiated off him in powerful waves.

Gathering herself, Sarah forced herself to say something. Anything.

"I… I just…" Sarah mumbled.

Jareth scoffed. This was the girl that defeated his Labyrinth? A scared young girl? Jareth had previously questioned how much of Sarah's success was down to luck and reviewing the current situation he decided that nearly almost all of it was.

"Come now Sarah, speak up. I haven't got all night." Jareth whispered in a hushed voice leaning closer to the mortals face. "Tell me why you summoned me."

Sarah clenched her jaw, biting her tongue and fighting the urge to tell the cruel King exactly where he could shove it.

But she didn't.

She wasn't doing this for her own guilt, well, maybe a little. But she was doing this to help the others, they needed her. Who knows what could have happened to them by now. So she grit her teeth and swallowed her pride.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry." She paused wondering if he was going to bite back at her with a bitter response. To Sarah's surprise he didn't. "It's just; I had to get my brother back. I know I was selfish to wish him away, but I just had to get him back no matter what happened. I suppose I was just hoping you would forgive me for any harm my running the Labyrinth has caused."

Sarah groaned inwardly, she really hadn't worded that right, she sounded like a self absorbed child that thought the world revolved around her. Great.

There was a moment of silence in which Sarah thought her stomach may collapse in on itself if he didn't say something soon.

Jareth cocked his head slightly to the side before letting a sly smirk slightly creep across his harsh features. His exterior was cool and collected but inside his blood was boiling. He let out a low hollow chuckle. "Sarah, what makes you think that during your brief spell in my Labyrinth, however *trying* it may have been, had any effect on me whatsoever?"

Confusion etched itself across Sarah's face. "It just that Hoggle said-"

"Oh yes Sarah, what did you precious little dwarf say, hmmm?" Jareth pause momentarily to study the mortal. "Did he run and tell you that the Labyrinth and it's cruel King were in ruins?" He let out another low chuckle and turned away to face her window, moonlight dancing across his tired face."Well I hate to disappoint Princess" he practically spat. "But as you see, that is not the case."

Sarah bite back on her anger, she had had enough of his stubborn, bitter attitude. "Look." Sarah took a brave step towards the worn King. "I'm sorry for any kind of bitterness my victory left with you, but surely you should not let any issue between us affect your kingdom."

Jareth's eye's flared with rage as he spun to face Sarah. "You forget your place mortal. You do not know me. You are nothing to me."

Anger flared inside Sarah, while Jareth's harsh eyes burned into her own fiery ones. In the Underground he may be a king, but here in her world, he was just a stubborn ass.

"I may not know you *Jareth*" Jareth growled at the lack of his formal address. "But I know your so-called subjects and this isn't fair on them."

Jareth stepped forward towards her, continuing to close the space between them. "There's that word again. Fair. And what would you, dear Sarah, deem as fair? I am their king, and they will do as they are told."

Jareth took another step towards Sarah and cut across her before she could start her side of the argument. "I have lived for hundreds of years, I have seen kingdoms rise and I have seen them fall. Entire kingdoms have knelt before my power, so what makes you think that a selfish little child like yourself could have any effect upon me whatsoever." Jareth scoffed as he saw rage flare across Sarah's face.

"Well, maybe not, but don't forget that it was this so-called 'selfish little child' that beat your beloved Labyrinth."

Sarah regretted the words almost before they left her mouth. Anger flashed within Jareth's mismatched eyes before they turned ice cold. Sarah backed away as far from him as she could before she felt her lower back softly collide against her dresser.

He closed the distance between them in an instant, his gloved palms gripping onto the dresser on each side of her, his face mere inches from her own.

"Do not think to toy with me child, you do not wish to feel my wrath. I assure you, you will pay for the damage you have inflicted upon my kingdom. And my heart."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief; did she just hear what she thought she heard? He couldn't have possibly truly meant those things he had said… that was just how the story was meant to go. He didn't mean it. But if he had… oh god.

Sarah looked up into his unforgiving eyes that were so close to her own and mustered every ounce of sincerity within her. "I'm sorry." She whispered heavily.

Jareth's expression softened slightly as he let a small smile creep onto his thin lips. He raised a hand from beside Sarah and softly brushed a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"No you're not" He sighed letting his hand drop back down to her side. He leaned in close to whisper to her, his blonde hair falling across Sarah's pale face as she turned away from the touch. She could feel his oddly cool breath on her neck as he leaned his entire body into her. "But you will be." He whispered, his voice dripping with venom.

The next instant he was gone.

Nothing more than a cloud of falling glitter, leaving Sarah standing alone in her darkened room. All that could be heard was Sarah's harsh breaths and the continuous drumming of the rain against the window pane.

* * *

**Here you go guys :) I hope you like it. I've been deprived of sleep for this lol. God help me at work tomorrow lol. R&R :)**

xxxxxx


	5. Games

_Hi Guys…._

_OK let's get this out of the way, I **KNOW** I haven't updated in months and I am deeply **DEEPLY** sorry for that. I could bullshit you and say some crap about I've been really busy (which I have) but instead I'm going to tell you the truth. The truth is I kinda lost the motivation for this story; it just seemed to run out of dramatic steam after the previous chapter. **BUT**, the other day while at work I was hit by a sudden urge to dig this story out from under the dusty piles of work by my computer and finish it. I even wrote a story plan, character profile and everything (which I've never done for a story before). So this is it. I hope you guys like it, I know it's not much, but that story is just getting going. I think that maybe it's because I hit a brick wall with this chapter that I stopped writing. Anyway, after this things are going to get **VERY** interesting for our pair so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy it._

_Much love guys._

_R and R_

_xxxx_

* * *

Description: Set immediately after Sarah's defeat of the Labyrinth, Jareth returns home in a fool mood. His views of the brief aftermath.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters, I have just borrowed them for my own personal amusement. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

Four years had passed since Jareth's threatening appearance in Sarah's bedroom and she had not seen or heard from the King since. She often found herself wondering if he had given up on revenge all together.

The first few months that had passed after their intense meeting where some of the hardest Sarah has ever lived through. She found herself jumping at the slightest noise or sudden movement, and being extremely careful not to say anything that sounded like Jareth or Goblin King out loud. You never know who could be listening. To make matters worse for Sarah, she still hadn't been able to contact her friends that still resided within the Underground so she wasn't able to gain a heads up for when this impending doom Jareth promised was actually coming.

But things began to get easier as time passed.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months Sarah grew up. And not just physically. She was nineteen now and had a much more mature head on her shoulders. She still lived at home but it was a much more enjoyable experience now. She loved her family dearly, even Karen who did managed to get on Sarah's nerves occasionally, only had the best intentions at heart. Yes, overall things had turned out pretty well of Sarah Williams.

Sarah smiled broadly as she flung her worn book bag onto the clean floor of her bedroom and collapsed onto her small bed after a hard day at college. She let out a small content sigh as she sunk lower down into the soft blankets surrounding her.

"Why so happy Sarah?" a cold English accent cut through the room.

Sarah's heart leapt as she bolted upright and scanned her room for the speaker. Sure enough, there lounging on the chair in front of her dresser in all his regal glory was the Goblin King himself. Sarah gapped as she took in his appearance.

He hadn't aged a day since their last meeting. If anything, he looked younger. His pale gaunt skin was gone and was replaced with his usual youthful glow. The mischief in his piercing mis-matched eyes was also back and dazzling Sarah speechless. It began to dawn on her that, even though she had never really noticed before, Jareth was stunningly beautiful. Feeling the rush of air escape her lungs as she took in his appearance, Sarah tried to pull herself together.

Jareth let a smug smile play on his lips as watched Sarah's reaction to his presence. It seemed to be changing as quickly as the tide. So far he had seen fear, admiration, panic, confusion, but she appeared to have settled on Anger. A low, hollow, laugh left his lungs as he watched the scowl form on her delicate features.

"Jareth." She spat while folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Long time, No see" Jareth practically purred at her, a lop-sided grin etched across his face.

"Not long enough." Sarah bit back, feeling quite brave today. She had been waiting for Jareth to show his, surprisingly handsome, face for four years now and was not going to let him get the upper hand.

Jareth continued to smirk as he pulled himself to his feet and wandered around the room idly, examining random possessions of Sarah's before replacing them and moving onto the next. "Now, now Sarah. You should know better than to speak to a King like that."

Sarah scoffed. "You may be a king Jareth, but I am not one of your subjects so I will speak to you however I see fit."

Sarah watched the king carefully from her position on the bed as he toyed idly with her books. Looking in to the King's icy eyes she could have swore she saw a flash of hurt. But if she had it was gone in an instant, replaced instead with a mocking gaze.

"You see, Precious Sarah, that's just not true now, is it?"

Confusion covered Sarah's features before she could stop it.

"Tell me Sarah, do you love your family dearly?" he questioned while skimming through the pages of a discarded notebook before tossing it back to where it originally lay.

Sarah stared at him dumbfounded before getting up and snatching the book away from the blonde male.

"Why is that any importance to you Jareth?" Sarah question suspiciously while returning to her side of the room and putting as much distance between them as possible. Jareth continued to smile faintly before turning his entire attention on Sarah.

Sarah felt her nerves begin to surface as her stomach plummeted. Suddenly the conversation she had had with Jareth four years ago was very much fresh in her memory as she remembered just how terrifying he could be. As if reading her mind Jareth's eyes suddenly turned cold. Any hint of mischief that was there had been replaced with something cold and hard. He had raised himself up to his full height and Sarah could tell his muscles were tensed, much like a predator before an attack on his prey.

Sarah searched her brain for ways to distract him or possibly throw him of guard, just some way to escape this situation, but came up with nothing. Panic flooded her system as he took a single step closer to her, closing the distance between them by at least half. Sarah backed away as far as she could before she felt her back hit the cold door behind her. Her panicked eyes searched his frantically but found nothing within the cold blue that could be classed as compassion.

Jareth let out a low chuckle as he watched Sarah back away from him. "You see Sarah, I told you I would have revenge for the damage you inflicted, and although it has been a little longer than I anticipated, I will have that revenge." Jareth paused briefly taking several steps towards Sarah so that he was mere inches away from her. "Ah, just like old times." A small grin played across his features as he tucked a way-ward strand of dark hair behind her ear and let out a content sigh.

"Jareth-" Sarah began.

"Shhhh…" Jareth hissed while pressing a gloved finger to her lips. "No need to say anything. You see, my theory is, to a creature like you, family is the most important thing. And what better way to inflict damage than to take that family away." He grinned a crooked smile that flashed his pearly whites, stunning Sarah briefly.

Rage and desperation pounded through Sarah's system burning every inch of her. "I swear to God if you touch one hair on any other them…" She spat while raising her fore arms to push against the King's defined chest.

Seizing Sarah's wrists in order to stop her struggling Jareth hushed her quite, the grin never leaving his features. "Now Sarah, why would I take all of them away from you when I could just take you away from them?"

As the realization of what was about to happen hit Sarah it was too late.

All that was left in the place the pair had been standing was a discarded notebook and a cloud of falling glitter.

* * *

_So there you go :D i'm sorry it was short but they are officially in the same story line. Wackiness and romance will ensue. Like I said before I'm back on this story with a fiery passion so the next update should be by AT LEAST Tuesday, if not I give you permission to heckle and abuse me :D_

_Much love_

_xxxxxxxxx_


	6. Two Weeks

_Hey guys!_

_Thank so much for the reviews, alerts, favourites etc. I know I don't deserve them after not uploading for so long but I've decided to make it up to you._

_ This chapter I wrote as a little humour reprieve from all the angst-ness (yes it's a word). I watched the film after writing the last chapter and I noticed that Jareth is actually rather cheeky! I'd never noticed this before but I decided to incorporate that into this chappie. _

_Anyway I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. I know they seem a bit out of character but I got a little tired of the shouting._

_Also, I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes etc. Its 2.30am here and I really wanted to get this up before I went to bed so I didn't really have a change to proof read it throughly. Just let me know and i'll sort them._

* * *

Description: Set immediately after Sarah's defeat of the Labyrinth, Jareth returns home in a fool mood. His views of the brief aftermath.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters, I have just borrowed them for my own personal amusement. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I do however own Gwaff. He's cool but he's no Jareth *Sad Face*

* * *

Sarah awoke to find herself lying on a very dusty and extremely uncomfortable floor. Slowly opening her eyes she let out a small groan as her head began to spin.

Pulling herself to her unsteady feet she tried to dust the dirt from her clothing. Looking up, she sighed, pretty sure that she already knew what she would see. And sure enough, there perched in the not-so-distance was the castle beyond the goblin city.

She was back.

Giving a frustrated shout, Sarah began to make her way towards Jareth's castle to give the ever-so-annoying Goblin King a piece of her mind.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Jareth smiled contently as he rested his boot clad feet on the elaborate oak desk before him and relaxed into his equally regal chair. Sunlight streamed in through the open window of his study, casting rainbows around the quiet room for his own personal entertainment.

The enjoyable silence that surrounded him was broken by a slightly timid knock that came from the other side of a pair of magnificent oak doors.

Letting a low growl emerge from his throat he pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers.

"Can the kingdom not survive for more than five minutes without me?" He growled quietly before beckoning the knocker to enter. Gazing longingly out the open window Jareth wondered how far he could fly before someone would notice he was missing and raise the alarm.

A small, and rather out of breath, goblin scurried into his study carrying a pile of papers and began to struggle to close the grand doors, Jareth could only assume, it had spent the last few minutes trying to open. The King watched the young goblin for a good five minutes before deciding to put him out of his misery and stood up and helped him shut it.

"Thank you you're Majesty!" The goblin squeaked as Jareth returned to his previous seat and took up his relaxed position.

"What is it now Gwaff?" Jareth inwardly groaned at the small creatures chosen name, why they always had to pick names he detested he really had no idea. Probably just some clever way to try to irritate him, like they didn't managed that enough already.

Gwaff pulled himself up onto a small wooden stool that stood in front of the ornate desk so that he could see the King properly without straining, and began to rifle through the stack of papers he had brought with him. Quickly pulling the right one from the pile he passed it towards Jareth's direction.

Jareth skim-read the piece of worn parchment as Gwaff began to ramble on about goblin land rights or something along those lines, Jareth wasn't really listening.

Running a gloved hand through his blonde mane, Jareth silently willed the impending migraine that was threatening to erupt away and held up his other hand, silencing the nervous goblin.

"Gwaff, I thought all this legal paperwork was your job. Isn't that what I pay you for?" Jareth sighed tiredly.

"It is!" the goblin squeaked happily as a huge smile cracked its way across his dirtied face. "And Gwaff loves it Sire!"

Jareth tossed the piece of parchment absentmindedly across the desk towards the excitable goblin and closed his eyes tightly. "The why am I hearing about it?" he asked frustrated.

"I-I-I j-just need your majesty to, erm… sign these?" He asked visibly panicking while motioning to the papers in his tiny fists. "Only if it's ok with His Majesty of course" Gwaff quickly added.

Jareth grinned at the effect he had on the young goblin before pulling the papers Gwaff offered him and beginning to make his way through them, signing each with his elegant script.

"Anything else?" he asked while gracefully signing the last paper and tossing his quill down.

"Erm… Yes…" The small goblin began as he gathered all the papers together and began to dismount from the stool out of Jareth's sight. "Dusty asked me to remind your Majesty about your visitor this evening."

"Who's Dusty?" Jareth asked confused while groaning inwardly at the visit he had completely forgotten about. Something he was not particularly interested in to say the least.

Gwaff looked up at Jareth slightly confused. "She's your assistant Sire… The one who's runs over your itinerary with you each morning."

"Oh." He must have been more tired than he had thought. "Well I can't be expected to know everybody's name Gwaff." Jareth smiled a crooked smile as he watched the pride shine on the small goblins face.

Before Gwaff could begin to gush to the King about how he had remembered his name over of everybody else's, the huge oak doors swung open freeing a breeze that tangled its way through Jareth's unruly blonde hair.

Jareth's smile widened as he took in the appearance of a very dusty and very tired looking Sarah Williams.

Sarah took in the scene in front of her before storming over to stand defiantly in front of Jareth's grand desk.

Jareth grinned at her white his pearly white teeth. "Ah Sarah, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

To say that Jareth enjoyed seeing Sarah again after all these years was an understatement. Of course he had looked in on her from time to time but nothing ever compared to the real thing, did it? Even standing there covered in dust, Jareth had to admit she was stunning. She had really matured in the last four years and you could definitely see she had a well rounded head on her shoulders. He had worked hard over the past four years to put his feelings for Sarah behind him but even he couldn't deny she was beautiful.

Jareth continued to smile as she glared at him through her long lashes. The fact that Sarah was fuming was already proof that he was getting to her, after all this whole thing was about revenge.

"Take me back. Now." Sarah spat fiercely while crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Jareth tapped his hands lightly across his folded legs before standing and making his way to stand near the magnificent oak doors. "Tempting… but as you can see I'm in the middle of a meeting." Gwaff squeaked as Sarah focused her angry glare upon him. "So if you don't mind…" Jareth's English accent cut through the room as he motioned to the door with his elegant grace.

Sarah stared at him with disbelief before making a point of sitting down on Gwaff's stool stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you send me back."

Jareth smirked before making his way back to his chair. "Then I guess you're not leaving." He spat back coldly.

"You can't keep me here forever Jareth!" Sarah's voice began to raise its volume as she got ever more frustrated with the handsome king.

Jareth conjured a crystal in his fingertips and proceeded to roll it in-between his hands. "I'll think you will find dear Sarah, that I am King, and can therefore do what I like."

He smirked arrogantly while tossing the crystal into the air and it exploded into a cloud of glitter.

Sarah glared at him unimpressed. "You can't keep people against there will. They have rights!" she cried.

A small cough from the other side of the study pulled the pair out of their bickering. Gwaff slowly approached the pair with an open book in his hand.

"Unfortunately my lady, as King, his majesty has the power to detain anybody within his kingdom without question." Gwaff stared up apologetically at Sarah as Jareth beamed from ear to ear.

"Ha." He barked towards Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed the dusty book from the goblin. "That's not fair! I want to go home! There must be some form of loophole" Sarah cried panicked while flicking urgently through the pages.

After several minutes of searching through the ancient book Sarah let out a frustrated cry and threw the aged book straight at Jareth's head. Jareth, dodging out of the way of the inanimate missile, shot Sarah a look that would have killed her instantly if he had had the power.

"You!" She cried pointing her forefinger directly at Jareth. "You cruel, selfish, bastard! How could you do this? Are you really that sore loser? Come on Jareth! You're a king for heavens sake! You can't just take people away from their lives as and when you fancy!" Sarah's voice began as tears welled up in her dark eyes.

Hurt shot across Jareth's face as Sarah's words pierced him. But that wasn't what hurt him the most. No, the most painful thing was watching Sarah on the verge of tears and knowing that it was because of him. He had worked so hard to try and put this mortal girl behind him, but he clearly wasn't as free of her as he once thought.

As Jareth registered the renewed feelings that were resurfacing his natural defensive side kicked into gear.

"Be careful Sarah…" Jareth warned in a low growl feeling his temper rising.

"Or what?" She continued to shout. "What else can you do to me Jareth? You've already taken everything away from me!"

Jareth stood hastily to his feet, knocking his chair backwards causing it to clatter to the ground with a loud crash. Placing both hands on his desk he leaned towards Sarah menacingly, but before he could form his words, a small squeak drew his attention back to Gwaff.

"However…" Gwaff began looking nervously between the pair in case one of them turned their anger onto him. "This rule can only be put in place for a fortnight, at which time a valid reason for the detainment must be given if it is to continue."

Jareth moaned under his breath as Sarah's head shot to look a Gwaff like Christmas had just come early.

"A fortnight? Then I can go home?" Sarah asked the goblin excitedly, completely ignoring the glowering King before her.

"Unless the King can give a valid reason, then yes." Gwaff answered dejectedly before looking up towards Jareth. "If that will be all Your Majesty…"

"You can go." Jareth answered without even looking at the young goblin.

Gwaff hurriedly scurried out of the room, pulling the doors shut behind him.

Sarah smiled. "Two weeks. I can do that…" She muttered to herself. "Just a holiday… a really, really, really bad holiday." Sarah finished, glaring up at Jareth.

Jareth, who had lost interest as soon as Gwaff left the room, was now once again staring out of the window, but this time seemed to appear to be in deep thought.

Sarah surveyed the king for a brief period of time. She was still unable to get over the fact that she had never noticed how attractive the King actually was. Yes, sure, there was the gorgeous eyes, smile and bone structure, the sinfully tight trousers which left nothing to the imagination, and the personality that you hate so much you almost like it. But there was something new, something Sarah never noticed before. He was respectable. There was something oddly admirable about him.

Sarah suddenly laughed at herself for her brief moment of madness and reined her thoughts into check. She couldn't afford to begin to see Jareth's 'softer' side. She needed to have her wits about her if she was going to survive these two weeks.

Jareth looked up at Sarah confused. "Are you planning on standing there all day? Because I have things to be doing." He said coldly.

Sarah shot him a perplexed look, genuinely confused. "Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"It's not my problem, but may I suggest you start with a wash? I can't have my subjects looking like they have just been wandering the desert for forty days and forty nights." He muttered turning his attention to a stack of papers that were covering his desk. "Do what you like, just don't leave the kingdom."

Sarah stared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time since their meeting a few hours ago. "You're just going to leave me to fend for myself?"

"You are no longer my concern" He replied in monotone before waving his hand in a dismissing motion towards her.

The next thing Sarah knew she was standing outside the ornate double oak doors that led to Jareth's study. Frustration raged Sarah's system as she turned in the other direction, off to explore the kingdom.

"I wish he would stop doing **THAT**" she growled as she made her way out of the castle and down into the Goblin City below.

"Ass."

* * *

_There you go guys :) I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a bit OOC but I wanted humour lol. I thought this would be a nice little reprieve from all the angst. Also, in my head Gwaff's name is pronounced GA –WAR –FF, but I don't know how it came across, ah well :)  
_

_Anyway Please Review and let me know what you think :) It helps so much!!!_

_Love you all!!_

_xxxxx_


	7. Family History

_Woop woop. Another chapter. Aren't you guys lucky. I'm so tired lol. I hope you guys like it. Can you PLEASE let me know what you think via reviews! It helps so much! Anyway, here we go. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes or generally no-senseness. Again I haven't had a change to proof read it properly. Anyway, enjoy!!_

**_R and R :)_**

_Much Love_

_xxxxxxxx

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Nothing Labyrinth related is mine. All I have is my dreams..._

_

* * *

  
_

Sarah gave a heavy sigh as her tired feet pounded the dusty ground of the Goblin City. The sun, which had only been beaming down a few hours ago, was struggling to be seen from behind a large black rain cloud that was engulfing the blue sky and threatening to break at any moment.

The sudden weather change baffled Sarah as she continued to wind her way through the quiet streets. Turning a corner, Sarah spied a group of filthy looking goblins all stood huddled together speaking in hushed urgent voices. The young goblin she recognised as Gwaff from their earlier encounter stood at the head of the group talking rapidly. Curious as to what all the commotion was about Sarah edged closer into to ear shot, carful not to let them spot her.

"Is it really true?" a tiny goblin wearing what appeared to be a dish cloth on his head squeaked urgently.

"Gwaff saw it with his own eyes." Gwaff proclaimed proudly while placing his hand on his hips and puffing out his chest importantly.

The goblins broke out into a panic of hushed whispering. Whatever was happening in the goblin society, it certainly had all their tails twitching.

"But why did Kingy bring her back?"

'Kingy?' Sarah stifled a laugh; it was bizarre to hear Jareth referred to as Kingy from his subjects while he wasn't around. Sarah humorously found herself wondering if Jareth actually knew that this was his nickname and what he would do if he found out.

"Kingy was so hurt after the lady left. Spud doesn't think he can do that again, not for a third time." The tiny goblin squeaked sadly. Sarah's ears perked up as she realised the goblins were taking about her return to the Underground.

"Wow, news does travel fast" She thought to herself. It appeared that the Kings subjects were just as confused as to what Sarah was doing here as she was. Sarah felt a dull ache as she listened to the goblins talk quietly about Jareth. They seemed to almost care about him. Maybe he wasn't as cruel to them as he made out to be. Maybe they were genuinely happy with him as King.

Listening to the tiny creature she assumed was Spud, she began to wonder what he had meant by not being able to do it for a third time. Hoggle had said to Sarah that she had been the only person ever to defeat the Labyrinth so what could have possibly caused Jareth's temper the second time? Sarah felt the bitter sting of disappointment as she thought about the possibility that another runner had defeated the Labyrinth since she had left. But even so, she reasoned with herself, Jareth had only been so fierce because he had claimed to love her. Something that Sarah realised she had been far too young at the time to understand properly and probably wouldn't be so quick to say no now she was older.

The bitter sting that disappointment had left her with was replaced with something much more violent that caught Sarah off guard, knocking the breath from her. Vengeful jealously clawed its way through Sarah's stomach leaving an intense ache. Had he loved this runner as well? Had she really meant nothing to him?

Sarah shook her head harshly causing it to spin as he dark hair fell carelessly around her dusty face. Why should she even care if he did, she began to reason with herself. He was a cruel king from her childhood nightmare. The villain.

"And it wasn't exactly like you ever gave him anything to hope on hope for was it" Sarah grumbled bitterly to herself as she tired of the goblins gossip and continued to wander towards the outskirts of the city. Sarah willed her thoughts away from the blonde king, deciding that her time was better spent trying to find her old friends. And with that Sarah strode purposefully to seek out the dwarf named Hoggle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jareth watched Sarah through a crystal he held tightly in his gloved fingertips. Regret etched its way into his well defined features as he watched her make her way aimlessly through the gobbling city. Having her here in the Underground was going to be much more difficult than he had first envisioned. Vanishing the crystal, he ran his long fingers down his tired face.

It had taken him four years to try and put Sarah behind him, to get to a point where he thought he would be able to stand seeing her without the accompanying feeling for having his still beating heart torn out and burnt in front of him. But alas, all the hard work, all the effort spent forgetting her, none of that mattered. As soon as he saw Sarah walk into her bedroom with her breathtaking smile, all the walls he had worked so hard to build came tumbling down. He had never her genuine smile before, it was not something she tended to do around him, but there were no words to describe the feeling it gave him. Sarah Williams owned his heart and always would.

Jareth cast a weary glance at the grand father clock that ticked by with every passing moment, echoing through the silence that surrounded the exhausted King.

Noting that he still had a while before his visitor made their appearance; he decided that he would ease his tension with an early evening flight. The sun was beginning to set on the hazy horizon, casting a golden glow to the whole kingdom.

Smiling slightly at the thought of the release that flying would bring, Jareth gracefully shifted himself to perch elegantly on the large window ledge looking out over the castle's gardens below. Letting out a quiet laugh, Jareth launched himself out of the open window. Air rushed passed him as he plummeted to the ground, a grin broke out across his face as the adrenaline kicked in. Just meters from the ground Jareth changed into his owl form and swooped up among the towering spirals of the castle and off into the sunset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been several hours since Sarah had left the goblin city and her feet were beginning to scream in protest as she continued on her mission to find Hoggle. Sarah found herself on what she could only assume was the outskirts of the Labyrinth; she appeared to have taken the short cut. Typical, she thought to herself. Moving onwards, she found herself on the outside of the Labyrinth wall, right by the entrance where she had started so many years ago. Walking over to the grand doors Sarah ran her hand over the worn wood letting the memories of her time spent in the Labyrinth wash over her. Admitting defeat to her feet Sarah pulled herself over to a nearby pond and sat on the ledge, glad to be resting her tired legs.

Sarah sat like this for a few minutes, taking in the early evening views. The sky had turned to a burnt gold colour and was sparkling with the promise of dazzling stars. A smile crept upon Sarah's lips as she lay back to admire the view further. Sarah yawned as she watched the colours change before her yes. Orange, yellow, gold, red. A snowy barn owl caught Sarah's attention from her place where she lay as it flew above her head weaving in and out of the clouds carelessly. Sarah smiled at the creature as it soared higher and higher and then proceeded to drop meters at a time before pulling up right at the last second, it reminded her of the owl she used to see a lot when she was younger. Always there, watching over her. Envy reared it head as she watched with tired eyes. How care free it must be, to be able to just fly amongst the stars and not have a care in the world. To not have a Goblin King trying to make your life a difficult as possible for you.

Sarah sighed as she continued to watch the bird fly closer to her, diving playfully just meters away. Sarah let out an amused laugh as the owl carelessly carried out a miscalculated dive and ended up falling into the near by tree. Staring at Sarah quizzically, the owls piercing eyes met her own. Sarah gasped as she glazed into a pair of mismatched eyes that were sparkling with mischief. The owl gleefully gave a soft hoot before stretching its wing's a taking flight off towards the castle.

"Sarah?" a rough voice from behind her called making her jumped slightly.

Sarah pulled herself to a seated position and spun round to face the speaker. Joy soared through her system as she recognised Hoggle standing before her with a shocked look on his face. Grinning from ear to ear, Sarah rushed over and embraced Hoggle in a large hug.

"Sarah… Sarah… can't breath." Hoggle coughed from underneath her fierce embrace.

Sarah jumped backwards quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she gushed still grinning. "It's just so good to see you!"

Hoggle smiled surprised at Sarah, happy to see her. "Wha' are ya' doin' 'ere?" He asked curiously unable to keep the smile from his face.

Sarah made a point of dramatically sighing before launching into the whole story of what had happened between her and Jareth and how she had ended up back in the Labyrinth. Hoggle also apologized a lot about not visiting Sarah over the past few years, although he did not say why.

Hoggle was a very good listener, he 'ooooh'd and 'ahhh'd at all the right points and didn't hold back on what he thought about Jareth. A lot of which wasn't repeatable, even to the most mature ears. Sarah was glad to have a friend back in the underground. They talked for hours, until the stars were out in fall force and darkness had settled in.

Sarah wriggled against the tree she was now sat under trying to get comfy. Glancing up at the stairs, Sarah smiled. It was beautiful, she had never seen stars this bright back in the Aboveground, there had never been a chance. As if on cue, shooting stars lit up the sky with dazzling sparkles that made Sarah gasp quietly. Hoggle watched the stars with Sarah but was rather unimpressed by them.

"Bloody show off." He muttered under his breath while rolling his eyes.

Hoggle's comment confused Sarah slightly, but she didn't mind. The stars continued to dance gracefully for her, as if someone was throwing them into heaven themselves just for her amusement.

Sarah eventually tore her eyes away from the light display to gaze up Hoggle who was sprawled out underneath the tree with her. A frown formed itself on Sarah's brow as she began thinking of things that had been bothering her.

"Hoggle…" She began slowly capturing the dwarf's attention. "How bad was it?" She asked softly. "After I left I mean."

Hoggle grumbled low in his throat before pulling himself up to face Sarah. Sighing, he ran one of his grubby fists over his shirt and proceeded to ball it up in his fist nervously.

"Not good Sarah." Hoggle began quietly. "Jareth 'as a bad temper at the best o' times, but I 'ad never seen him like it. And I'm almos' as ol' as 'im."

Sarah grimaced. "I'm sorry Hoggle. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. It's just all so messed up." She sighed.

"It's ok Sarah. We know it's not your fault. Heck, we even know it's not really Jareth's fault either. It's just the way things are."

Sarah stayed silent as her minded processed the information. Something she had heard earlier during the day was weighing on her mind.

"Hoggle, has anybody else ran the Labyrinth and won since I was gone?" She asked nervously.

Hoggle let out a loud laugh startling Sarah slightly. "Won? HA! No one has been clever enough like you to win." Hoggle paused, still chuckling slightly. "why ya' wanna know?" He question.

Sarah blushed. "Well it's just I overheard some goblins earlier and they mentioned about how they didn't think Jareth would be able to survive being hurt for a third time." Sarah blurted out in a rush of words making it hard for Hoggle to understand. "So I was just wondering what happened to him since I left."

Hoggle groaned loudly. "Goblin's need ta' learn ta' keep their mouths shout."

Sarah's eyes met Hoggle's and pleased him to continue on with the story. Desperate to know what had happened.

"Alrigh' but ya' didn' 'ear it from me!" Hoggle shifted uncomfortably where he was sat before continuing. "And it didn't 'appen after ya' left. It 'appened before ya' came. Two years before."

Sarah stared at Hoggle confused. It had happened before she had run the Labyrinth? Why hadn't she heard about it before now?

"The King doesn't like ta' talk abou' it." Hoggle paused. "It 'appened six years ago. There was a power struggle in the undergroun' ya' see, much like you 'ave in your land. Jareth's family 'ave been the rightful rulers since before anyone can remember, but that don't mean people respect it. Two years before ya' came, a huge battle broke out over who should rule the kingdom. Jareth's cousin Ebony, nasty piece o' work he is, thought that 'e should be the one to rule the kingdom and brought an army upon the kingdom. The fight went on for days but eventually it seemed to be that we were winnin'."

Hoggle paused for a moment to catch his breath. Sarah listened intently eager to learn everything that she could about the history of the Underground.

"Anyway, we had defeated their army and won the battle, but Ebony wasn't 'appy. No he wasn't. He went mad, raging over 'ow Jareth should never 'ave been King, that it wasn't his right. Anyway, Ebony attacked Jareth, nearly killin' 'im."

Sarah felt herself take a sharp intake of breath as she listened to Hoggle's story. Sarah shook her head, no it wasn't a story, it was Jareth's history. It was real.

"What happened then?" She pressed the dwarf further.

Hoggle looked at her hesitantly before continuing. "Ebony 'ad the upper hand, Jareth was helpless. Tired and injured." Hoggle growled with distaste. Clearly the story was about to get worse. "Ebony went to strike 'is final killin' blow, but Jasper stopped 'im. Sacrificed himself to save Jareth." Hoggle finished solemnly.

Sarah's head buzzed. "Who's Jasper?" She questioned quietly, scared as to what Hoggle would reveal.

Hoggle sighed. "Jasper was Jareth's older brother." He paused running is hand across his face once again. "Seein' the death of his brother drove Jareth other the edge. I've never seen such pure rage and fury. The entire kingdom could feel it. Ebony made a run for it and is still running."

Sarah gasped. "They didn't catch him?!"

"No, they didn't. He's still out there somewhere the bastard." Hoggle growled. "I'm really sorry Sarah but I need to go, I was meant to be at the bog an hour ago to go sort out the goblins down there." Hoggle cast a wary eye over Sarah's shocked appearance. "Ya' gonna be alright?" He asked.

Sarah forced a smile to her face before answering. "I'm fine. Go." She said never letting the smile leave her face.

And with that Hoggle wandered off into the distance leaving Sarah sitting alone under their tree.

Silence echoed through the land as Sarah processed with she had just been told. Jareth's brother had been murdered. Murdered saving him. Sarah had never even thought about Jareth's family. It had never even crossed her mind. But now it seemed like such an important thing to know. Did he have any other siblings or was Jasper the only one.

A sudden wash of sorrow washed over her as she thought of the King. So many things about him were beginning to make sense to her. The way he acted, the walls he built up. He couldn't afford to let anyone close to him. He didn't want to get hurt again.

Sarah choked back a sob as she thought about how she had broken his heart. After everything that had happened she had to go and rub salt in the wound.

Screwing up her face she pulled her knees up to her chest and rest her head on them.

"Why is everything so hard?" She thought bitterly to herself. Silence pounded against her ears as the day ran through her head. Everything was just all too much, why could things never be simple?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you your face will stay like that if the wind changes?" A rough velvety voice Sarah didn't recognise called to her.

Sarah looked up and was greeted by the sight of a rather dark, yet familiar stranger. The stranger stared at her smile for a minute before offering a hand to pull her up from her seated position.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He smiled dazzling her with his white teeth. "My name's Onyx."

* * *

OO_OOOOOOOH background info :P More Jareth next chapter. He gets to play hero. *swoon* **Anywho, can you let me know what you think of my story so far :)** this is the furthest I've ever gotten with a story! Lol. Anyway, off to bed now!! Night night!!_

_xxxx_


	8. Enemies

_Hey guys. I knoooooow I havn't updated in a few days, but i've been back into the general grind of work, and yes its been rubbish. But hear you go guys :D:D I hope you like it. It's not as good as I hoped as I kinda rushed the end but I hope you like it anyway._

_Thanks for all the reviews!!! 35!! WOOOOOO Maybe we can hit 40?! Yeah?! YEAH!!_

_

* * *

_Disclaimer: It's not mine. Rubbsih

* * *

Sarah stared up at the stranger in a daze. Other than herself and Jareth, she had never met anybody else that looked relatively human in the Underground.

The stranger smiled sweetly down at her as she took in his appearance. Yep, he was defiantly human. Well, the equivalent to human in the underground at least, whatever that was. His jet black hair was pulled back into a smart plait behind him and his dark eyes dazzled in the starlight. His dark features stood out prominently against his pale skin. Sarah's eyes were draw to a subtle scar that was just slightly whiter than the rest of him that stood out against his cheek bone and ran down to his jaw line. How he had managed to get that, Sarah didn't practically want to know.

The stranger gracefully held his hand out towards Sarah for her to take. Nervously Sarah accepted the gesture and hauled herself to her aching feet. A chill ran over her skin as she came into contact with the pale stranger. Taking her by surprise, Sarah tried not to react to the odd sensation as the stranger continued to smile innocently at her.

"You shouldn't be out alone at night you know. You never know when a there's a cruel Goblin King lurking about." He joked while motioning in the direction of the castle. Sarah gave an amused laugh.

"He's not so scary." She said defiantly causing the man to smile. "I can take him." she laughed while dusty herself off.

"So I've heard." The man chuckled. Sarah stared confused into his dark eyes. "You're Sarah right? Like I said, I'm Onyx. News travel's fast around here." He grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She should have known. Stupid goblins with their loud mouths.

"You've caused quite an up-stir." Onyx continued, moving to lounge against the tree Sarah had just vacated. "A runner never returns to the Labyrinth once they have left. Especially not one who has actually beaten it." He smiled coyly while examining his elegant hands.

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice." Sarah grumbled while kicking up the dust with her foot.

Onyx's dark eyebrows shot up as surprise crossed his face. "Oh really?" He questioned. "That's interesting…"

"Depends on what you mean by 'interesting'. If you mean 'really-annoyingly-inconsiderate-and-rude-and-just-because-he's-a-king-he-thinks-he-can-do-anything-he-likes', Then yes, it is 'interesting'." Sarah rambled while gazing up at the clear night sky. The shooting stars had stopped but it was still extremely beautiful.

"Jareth brought you back?!" he asked in a shocked tone. "That's _**very **_interesting."

"Again, depends on what you mean by 'interesting'." Sarah mused gaining a smirk from the tall man. His pale skin shimmered in the moonlight as he ran a gentle hand over his black hair. It was then Sarah realised why he seemed so familiar to her, he reminded her of Jareth. The graceful way he held himself, the shimmer of his skin, the velvety tone of his voice. And if Sarah looked really hard, she could have sworn they shared the small bone structure. Onyx's dark eyes found hers as she let out a small laugh.

"You know, you remind me of him." She smiled.

Rage shot through his dark eyes in a flash but was gone as quickly as it had come.

Unease settled itself into Sarah's stomach as she watched the composed mask fall into place. For some reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than meets the eye to this dark stranger.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed carelessly.

Sarah laughed nervously as the man turned his attention back to the stars.

"However, I wouldn't be idiotic enough to bring back the only person who had ever truly defeated me. I mean, the whole kingdom seemed like it was in mourning for weeks!" he chuckled while casting his eyes towards Sarah. "You really must have broken him."

Sarah felt a deep blush creep onto her cheeks as a twang of guilt struck her heart. Onyx grinned and edged closer to Sarah, an eager grin covering his face.

"So come on then," He grinned happily. "How did you do it? How did you defeat the great Goblin King?"

As his curious eyes searched Sarah's for answers, a thought occurred to her that she had never realised before. Jareth had never told anybody about what really had happened that night between them; that the real reason she defeated him was because she had broken his heart. As onyx's pleading eyes continued to stare into Sarah's as another realization struck her. He was looking for information. Information related to Jareth and his defeat.

Panic filled her system once again as she slowly back away from the surprisingly close male.

Onyx's eyes turned cold as he registered the panic on her face. A cruel grin stretched itself over his pale features as he moved closer to her. "A little too much wasn't it." He sneered. "The charming stranger, not really my thing, I much prefer the dangerous villain." His ferocious teeth glinted in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Sarah questioned as fear began to paralyze her. How did she manage to keep getting herself into these things? _"Note to self"_ she thought to herself as he edged closer, _"Next time I meet a devilishly handsome, charming man, run the other way. Fast."_

"So tell me Precious Sarah, how did you do it? How does one bring the mighty Jareth to his knees? What magic did you weave?"

Sarah swallowed hard conquering the fear that was racing through her system and pulled herself up to stare him hard in the eyes.

"I'll never tell you." She spat. Why she felt the need to protect Jareth she didn't know, but there it was, making her strong enough to face her fear of this ever frightening stranger.

Onyx's face hardened as he watched Sarah's resilience. Letting out a sigh he hung his head slightly. A smile crept upon his face as he looked up at her through his thick lashes.

"Maybe not by choice…" he laughed as his hand shot forward seizing Sarah's throat in a firm grasp. "But you will tell me."

White hot pain scorched its way through Sarah's torso as she felt herself be thrown against the tree beside them. Slumping to the floor, Sarah was positive at least one of her ribs had cracked on impact. Her pulse pounded against her ears as a painful cry tore itself from her tired lungs.

A cold laugh filled the night air as her true villain crouched in front of her injured form.

"Really Sarah, I thought you would have put up more of a fight than this." He mocked as ragged breaths tore through her lungs.

"Who are you?" Sarah coughed as her mind raced thinking of something to get her out of this situation. The thought of running was quickly dismissed as pain tore through her chest. Yes, something had defiantly snapped. A metallic taste formed on Sarah's tongue as her breathing began to grow more erratic. Sarah got the vague sensation that she was drowning; it seemed no matter how many breaths she took, she couldn't get enough air.

Sarah's stomach dropped as she realised what was happening to her. Her lung must have been punctured buy a cracked rib when she had hit the tree. It was only minutes before she would pass out due to lack of oxygen.

The stranger surveyed Sarah's form before smiling devilishly. "I, young Sarah," he grinned caressing her cheek with his cool touch "am the true villain. I am the one they warn you about, I'm the one _he_ fears, I'm a traitor to the throne." He proclaimed proudly as realization stuck Sarah with full force.

"He will never be scared of you Ebony." Sarah spat bitterly.

Ebony grinned smugly. "Ah, you've heard of me" he rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Let's skip the formalities then."

Ebony grabbed Sarah's collarbone in his tight grip and hauled her to her feet slamming her against the tree. Blood spilled from Sarah's mouth as the force from the impact forced it from her lungs. Time was beginning to run out and she knew it. A light haze began to fog her mind as she stared into the corrupted eyes for her attacker.

Summoning all her strength Sarah did the only thing she could think of. Her last chance.

She screamed.

She screamed harder and louder than ever before. She screamed the only thing she could think of. She screamed for _him_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth was sitting in front of his roaring fireplace pretending to listen to his companion when he heard it.

A bloodcurdling scream full of terror and fear that made even Jareth's hair stand on end filled his head. A scream calling his name. A scream for his help.

Fear seized his heart as he recognized the voice of the screamer.

"Sarah…" he whispered while throwing himself to his feet, crystal already in hand as he watched the scene unfold within it. His companion stared concerned as they watched the King's behaviour.

"Jareth?" they questioned quietly.

As Jareth observed his crystal a ferocious growl ripped itself from his chest and within a blink of an eye he had vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ebony's hand slammed across Sarah's throat with full force, cutting off her scream. Sarah felt the little supply of oxygen that she had been holding onto slip from her as his icy fingers tightened around her windpipe.

"Mistake." He whispered sadistically as thunder crashed above them and lightening torched the sky. Ebony cast his eyes up towards the ever darkening sky. Thick clouds had rolled in and were now covering the stars as lightening flashed within them. The rapid weather changes never ceased to amaze Sarah.

"Well that's never good" he sighed turning his attention back to the girl in his clutches. Tightening his grip around her throat Sarah began to tug and pull at his icy fingers, praying for them to release her, but only made them tighter still.

Ebony smiled softly at the suffocating girl in front of him. "Poor Sarah, looks like you have nothing left, no one's going to save you now." He grinned as his fingers tightening into a vice like grip around her throat.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

A soft voice Sarah recognised greeted her ears. Shifting her unfocused eyes past Ebony, Sarah spotted the very welcome image of the Goblin King.

Thunder roared above them as Ebony dropped his grip and spun to face Jareth. Air rushed to Sarah's lungs as she dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Blood continued to spill from her mouth as her tired lungs struggled to function.

Ebony sneered at the sight of the King. "Jareth. Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Jareth spat echoing Sarah's words. His appearance changed in an instant, his usual golden hair replaced with brunette sharp locks. His usual mismatched eyes burned with rage as he watched Ebony grin.

Jareth's entire body raged as he looked upon his enemy. This was the man that had taken everything that had mattered away from him, and Jareth was going to make him pay. Blood pounded in his ears as his eyes dashed to Sarah's crippled form lying on the ground; Jareth would not let this happen again.

"So Jareth, how was it that this _girl_ managed to beat you?" Ebony laughed while moving towards Sarah's broken form. Grasping her jaw tightly in his hand he pulled her face closer to his. "I mean, she's nothing special."

Anger raced through his veins as he restrained himself from ripping his head off and drop kicking it into the bog.

"Maybe you were right all along, maybe Jasper should have been King." Ebony sneered.

That was it. Jareth snapped. A furious growl leapt out of the King as he closed the distance between them in two seconds, pinning Ebony in between him and the tree.

"Tut, tut, Jareth, you know better than to lose your temper like that." Ebony smirked at the fuming King.

"You will pay for what've you've done." Jareth managed to spit at the dark male as his rage controlled him. Casting a cautious eye down to Sarah he saw just how badly hurt she was and concern flashed across his face. Concern that Ebony didn't miss.

"Why do you even care whether she lives or dies?" Ebony asked curiously while scanning the King's mismatched eyes.

Jareth avoided looking directly into Ebony's dark eyes as he tried to mask his feeling for the girl behind his anger, but it was too late.

Ebony smirked as he realized what Jareth was trying to hide. "Well, well now, looks like the King has lost more than his temper…" Ebony grinned down at Sarah's broken form as Jareth's furious glare bore into him. "Look's like I found more than I was expecting for with you Miss Williams. I look forward to our next meeting."

Jareth growled loudly but before he could attack Ebony was gone, leaving Jareth face to face with the trunk of the old tree.

A hacking cough tore through Sarah as yet more blood spilled from her mouth. A dizzy haze began to consume her mind as she struggled for breath.

"Sarah?" called a soft voice in the distance.

Jareth, she thought as a weak smile played on her lips. The handsome king came into view as he rushed to kneel at her side

"Sarah?" he asked again, worry and concern etched into his stunning features.

Sarah's chocolate eyes met Jareth's concerned ones as she raised a feeble hand to his dark hair. Twirling a thin stand in her fingers a small smile ghosted its way onto her lips. Jareth's mismatched eye's shifted from concern to sorrow as Sarah's palm came to caress his cheek. Mismatched eyes searched dark ones with fear.

It was this moment that the realization hit Sarah. Jareth had never been the villain of her story, yes he had played the part well, but underneath he wasn't the bad guy. He was the good guy. The good guy who had had his heart broken by the heroine. But she didn't feel much like a heroine at the moment, she felt like the bad guy.

Regret shone from her eyes as her thumb traced weak patterns on his cheek. Jareth's pleading eyes continued to search her as an ungloved hand flew to cradle her own. A smile played softly on her blood stained lips as thunder crashed above them. Closing her eyes, Sarah felt warmth spread through her system as Jareth pulled her gently into his arms.

"Sarah…please." He begged as she felt unconsciousness tug on the corners of her mind mind.

Sarah felt a single warm raindrop hit her cheek before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

_There you go guys, I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit rushed at the end and there was probably LOADS of spelling mistakes etc, but I wanted to get it up. Annyway, R and R please :D I love you guys lots and lots!!!_

_P.s. Romancey goodnes next chapter so get reviewing :P ;)  
_

_See you soonz xxxxxxx_


	9. Darkness

**_Right. Here we go. I know, it's been years. But here we are again, like old times. _**

**_I wrote this little snipet in response to a review from Lacy99, who caught me at exactly the right moment and inspired me to pick this little baby back up. So thank you. And thanks to all the other reviewers who have constantly kept this story in my mind._**

**_ I think I hit a huge brick wall with this story in the previous chapter, as it was actually the first one I wrote while toying with the idea of continuing it on from a oneshot. But here's the good news, I have randomly been drafting the next few chapters for the past few months. Scenes would randomly jump into my head and I would have to start writing. So hopefully we are back on track._**

**_ I hope you guys like this little snipet, the next chapter will be up tomorrow morning._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ You guys know the drill. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters, I have just borrowed them for my own personal amusement. *Sigh*

* * *

Sarah was having a very bizarre dream that she didn't really understand.

Darkness clung to the corners of her mind, fighting its way back into control.

It was warm here, in the dark.

She could feel the warmth spreading through her, burning through her veins, gathering in her chest. She smiled inwardly to herself letting the heat wash over her in her own private darkness. It tingled through her arms, all the way to her fingertips. Sarah felt peaceful, as if she was glowing from the inside out. She lay there, motionless, for what felt like hours.

Until the peace began to fade and the pain began.

It was too hot. Her lungs burned with pressure pushing its way through her oddly tired chest. She wanted to scream but Sarah then she heard them. Voices swirled in her brain like a dim light in a dampening fog.

"How much longer?" A deep velvety voice barked angrily in the distance.

"It will take as long as it takes." A soft female voice responded warily. "Please sit down; you're giving me a headache."

Then the lights before her began to fade, much like the peace before them, as the darkness reclaimed Sarah's mind. She desperately tried to cling to the echoing voices calling to her, guiding her. But it was too strong.

Sarah fell back into the dark.

Into the silence.

* * *

I know, I know, It's short. But the next chapter will be up tomorrow. It's already written and everything :)

Love

xxx


	10. Stars and Hope

Long time, no see? SORRY. I hope this is ok for you guys, i really hit a brick will with this chapter. Buuuuut. Here you go.

* * *

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters; I have just borrowed them for my own personal amusement. *Sigh*

* * *

Sarah's head felt heavy with fog. The haze that covered her mind began to lift as she slowly came back to the land of the living.

With her eyes still closed, Sarah yawned longingly. She was warm and comfy and a small smile danced across her pink lips as she stretched her arms high above her head in contentment.

Pain shot through her like she had been shocked with an electric current as she moved and panic came flooding back through her system as her memory came back with a vengeance.

Sarah's eyes flew open with fear and panic as she tried to breathe in harsh breaths, but it hurt. Her lungs burned with a metallic taste as she tried to take in her surroundings, but it was all too much. Her eyes hadn't adjusted yet and everything was still blurry to her tired mind.

Squinting into the sunlit room, she began to identify shapes and colours. From what she could make out, she was back at the castle. "_Or at least__** A**__ castle_" she thought nervously to herself.

Unease settled into her stomach as blood pounded through her system and she surveyed where she was. The room, which as far as Sarah could tell was a bedroom, was decorated in a dark royal blue with silver dancing across the walls in an elegant pattern. Sunlight cascaded in through huge panned windows and danced across the stone floor. It was pretty, in a masculine kind of way. Casting her eyes towards the ceiling, Sarah gasped quietly. The ceiling was covered in hundreds of small silver stars set the back drop of the night sky. It was stunning. If Sarah hadn't of been tucked up in bed she could of sworn she was back outside in the Labyrinth gazing up at the stars, like she had been just before Ebony had made his appearance.

Worry etched itself into Sarah's features as she wondered what had happened after she had blacked out. Had Jareth gone after Ebony? Did he catch him? Was he ok?

Question after question rushed through Sarah's tired mind as she stared at the stars.

Sarah lay there in the grand oak bed for what felt like hours smiling softly to herself just staring at the stars, the pain forgotten. She would try to count them in her foggy state, lose count, and then start again. They were magnificent, they made Sarah feel safe. At home under the night's sky. Although she was still unsure of the situation that she was in, Sarah couldn't ignore the feeling of warmth they gave her. She let out a soft sigh as she let the panic ease from her body. Whatever danger she had been facing had past, she just knew it. She was safe. In pain, but safe.

The heavy weight that had been draped across the side of the bed to left of Sarah shifted slightly. She hadn't given it any thought until now.

Tilting her head slightly, a small shocked smile snuck its way onto Sarah's pale face.

There in all his regal glory was the terrifying, almighty, Goblin King. Except, he wasn't terrifying or almighty. He was asleep. And slightly snoring.

Sarah giggled softly to herself as she watched the Goblin King groan in his restless sleep, his brow creased, a frown beginning to appear across his stunning features. At least he was safe Sarah thought as she surveyed the sleeping king letting relief wash through her tired system.

Sarah was confused.

After everything they had been through, through all the anger, all the threats, all the hate, he had still tried to save her. No, strike that, he did save her. She was alive because of him, because he had come galloping to the rescue. Sarah restrained herself from brushing the wayward golden strands of hair from his face as she gazed down at the King. He looked tired and worn as he continued to stir in his sleep.

"_Well who wouldn't be tired after everything he's been through?" _she thought bitterly to herself. He had fought to protect his kingdom from someone he was meant to be able to call family, he had watched as his brother was murdered trying to protect him, he had been forced to rule kingdom that he had never wanted according to Ebony, and to top it all off, two years later he had had his heart broken by a self child.

Guilt clawed at Sarah's stomach as she continued to gaze down at the handsome blonde male.

"_Before you start feeling sorry for him, just remember he hasn't exactly been a Saint in all this, has he?"_ Her subconscious piped up.

Sarah frowned; begrudgingly the other part of her brain was right. He may have saved her but he was also the reason she was lying in this bed. If he hadn't of brought her back, she would probably be at home worrying about next week's chemistry final, not worrying about a punchered lung. "_But, if he really hated me that much, he would of just let me die. Wouldn't he?"_ She pondered to herself.

He had made her life living hell for the past four years. He had taken Toby from her, forced her to run the Labyrinth, threatened her when she had defeated it, and had kept her constantly looking over her shoulder out of fear. Then he brought her here, away from her family, away from Toby. Sarah heart twinched with pain as she thought about the boy. She missed him greatly; she just wanted to scoop him up in her arms and hug him tight. But they had been reunited once before and they would be again.

Anger grumbled in her stomach as she thought about slapping the arrogant man while he was sleeping. It would probably be her only chance if she was honest with herself; she was already having to restrain herself from trying to find something to draw on him with. Maybe a nice pair of devil horns?

She giggled at the thought of the great Goblin King waking up to find a nice pair of permanent marker-ed horns sketched onto his forehead.

They had been through alot; there was no doubt about that.

Sarah began to feel sleep clawing at the corners of her mind as she continued to watch the sleeping blonde. Suddenly sleep seemed like a very good idea.

Shifting down the bed so she was lying comfortably next to Jareth, Sarah smiled as tried to fight a yawn.

At the end of it all, she had decided, there was one thing that mattered the most to Sarah. One thing that stood out to her amongst the rest. One thing that proved things aren't always what they seem, and people aren't always who you think they are.

"He still saved me" She yawned quietly to her inner voice, as a content sleep claimed her and she joined the King.

Jareth shifted from his sleeping position as he felt Sarah re position herself on the bed next to him. She must be awake he thought to himself, relieved.

Instead of waking, and being forced to deal with the reality of what had happened he decided to enjoy the quite moment between the two of them. Contentment rushed through his system as he continued to lie quietly next to Sarah.

"_So much for being over her Goblin King_" His inner conscious mocked him. Rolling his closed eyes, he silently told his conscious to shut up and tried to go back to sleep.

"He still saved me" Sarah's soft gentle voice sang in his ears as her breathing fell into a steady rhythm.

Jareth's heart skipped a beat as a grin broke out across his defined features. Maybe everything wasn't as hopeless as he thought it was...

* * *

Not my best work as I found half of this chapter in my notes so I've tried to pick it up again. Buuuut, i have started working on this story again so i promise the next chapter will be better, and have a lot more action. I just needed to get this out of the way :-)

R & R :)


	11. Love and Tears

Description: Set immediately after Sarah's defeat of the Labyrinth, Jareth returns home in a fool mood. His views of the brief aftermath.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters, I have just borrowed them for my own personal amusement. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now

* * *

Omg. I LOVED writing this chapter. I recently got an iPad and realised I could write on that, but I rally loved this chapter. I'm not sure why, I think it's because of the feelings both the characters are fighting, but trust me, things are about to kick off ;-) I hope you guys like it. I love it :-) R and R peeps. Love you all

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning to sunlight beaming across her tired pale features. Blinking slowely into the morning sun she spotted Jareth perched by one of the great windows. His shadow cast a dim light around the grand bedroom they both occupied. He looked deep in thought as he sat cross legged on the windowsill, gazing out at his kingdom below. Sarah noted that he had changed his clothes since last night, black leather pants and a black poets shirt had replaced his ones dirtied by the battle the previous night. Sarah flushed as she took in his appearance. He really was gorgeous.

_"Great" _she thought to herself _"here I am, looking like I've been dragged through a bush backwards, and there he is looking like he's fallen out of a modelling magazine. Brilliant."_

Shifting her weight slightly against the soft pillows, and trying to tame her tangled bush of hair, a hacking cough tore through her lungs, leaving a metallic taste in her mouth. Jareth's head cocked slightly towards Sarah, but he did not turn. Sunlight danced through his golden locks, as he continued to stare out towards the horizon. He looked so powerful at that moment, a king watching over his kingdom.

"Ouch" she muttered to herself quietly as she pulled herself upright. Her lungs were sore, bruised, but she was ok.

Silence weighed heavy on the room as Sarah too became lost in her own thoughts. A smiled played on her lips as she remembered the sleeping king, how different he had looked. How helpless. Now she could practically see the power radiating off him in magical waves. Sighing softly to herself, Sarah realised, that the harsh truth of the situation was that the two of them, we're meant to be enemies. He was meant to hate her and she was meant to hate him. Wasn't she? There was no certain doubt in Sarah's ,mind that he could certainly be an arrogant ass, who seems to make it his life's work to make her life a living hell. But yet, last night she had seen something different in him. Something Sarah couldn't put her finger on.

Jareth stared longingly out of the window before him, his legs crossed tightly underneath him. He had heard Sarah wake some time ago, but couldn't bring himself to turn and face her. He laughed inwardly at himself. Coward.

For years he tried to put the mortal behind him, years he had wasted trying to mend his heart. And now he was right back where he began. If not worse. Sarah, the one true love he had even felt, had nearly died because of him, because of his stubbornness to have his revenge. And yet she was the one having her revenge on him. Seeing her broken like that had nearly killed him, his heart ached at the thought of it. Closing his eyes he tried to regain his composure. Sarah didn't need to see his weakness.

"How are you feeling?"

His low velvet voice pulled Sarah from her ever growing thoughts. She turned to look at the lone figure still staring out the window.

"Erm, I'm ok I guess. It's a little sore, but I'm here" Sarah responded timidly half smiling.

Her words cut into Jareth like a knife, of course she was still here. No thanks to him. Sighing, he swivelled himself on the windowsill so that he was facing her with his legs dangling off the side. His leather riding boots tapping gently against the stone behind them.

Jareth couldn't help but notice the half smile she worn despite everything. Even when she was injured she still look beautiful, messy hair and all. He returned the gesture and absentmindedly conjured a crystal in his palm, rolling it back and forth between his hands.

Sarah watched intently as the crystal rolled seamlessly from one hand to another. She knew it was only a matter of time before the burden of questions that filled her mind came spilling out. Gritting her teeth she decided to ask the first question that came to her mind.

"What happened?" She asked, cautiously raised her eyes to meet his.

Jareth's heart skipped as his eyes meet hers. She was so trusting, allowing herself to be alone with him in her fragile state. After everything they had been through, she trusted him enough to be here. "she doesn't really have any choice" his conscious snarked quickly. The crystal in his fingertips never lost momentum as he worded his answer carefully.

"After you lost consciousness I brought you back here. A friend that was visiting helped me, she healed you. She saved your life." Jareth explained as he returned his attention to the crystal in his hands. He wasn't greatly interested in it but it helped him keep his guard up, helped him stay disconnected.

Sarah pondered his answer for a moment. Jareth had friends? When did that happen? And a friend that was female? Sarah's heart dipped a little as the jealously came clawing back into her stomach.

"What happened to Ebony?" She asked eventually, changing the subject, she didn't like the bitter taste Jareth's female companion had left in her mouth, but Sarah regretted the question as soon as she asked it.

Rage burned in Jareth's veins at the mention of his name. The crystal he had so skilfully been playing with shattered in an instant in his gloved hand. His eyes turned cold, as blood pounded loudly in his ears.

"He ran. The coward that he is." He said bitterly, through his pearly white gritted teeth. "But I doubt it's the last we've seen of him." _Especially now he knows about you._ He added silently to himself.

Sarah watched the king as his feelings toward his cousin shone through his mask. As much as Jareth had claimed to have hated her, it was nothing compared to the rage he felt to the mere mention of Ebony's name. He hated him with every fibre of his being, that much was very clear to Sarah. Jareth's eyes had turned cold as he dusted the broken glass off his elegant fingers. He looked broken, as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. A sudden urge came over her, to try and relieve his burden, but she knew she couldn't. Not as long as Ebony was still free.

"Sorry." Sarah apologised meekly. "Hoggle filled me in..."

Jareth laughed under his breath. "Of course he did." He muttered while standing upright and began pacing the large room. His riding boots clicked on the stone floor with every terrifying step he took."Hoghead never did know when to mind his own business." He spat, the rage still pounding in his system.

Sarah smiled to herself. This time last week she would of been quaking in her, pretty fancy, bed sheets, but somehow, she found it hard to be so afraid of the mighty Goblin King now that she had seen him snoring in his sleep.

Jareth cast a weary blue eye towards Sarah as he paced across the room in front of her. She was smiling? Why was she not terrified? His insane cousin had just tried to kill he because of him, and yet she sat there grinning like an love struck school girl. Rolling his eyes he resined to the fact that he would never understand women. Goblins, yes. But women? No.

Several minutes of silence passed between the pair. All the could be heard was the click-click-click of Jareth's heels on the stoned floor.

Sarah found herself wondering why he needed to constantly wear riding boots, did he even own a horse? It dawned on her in that moment, that there was so much that she didn't know about the blonde. Yes, he had played his part of her villain. Yes, he had an insane cousin that goes around threatening young girls. Yes, he liked to wear pants that really left nothing to imagination. Sarah blushed rapidly at the last thought and quickly pushed it aside. But other than that what did she really know about him? He must of lived for hundreds of years, there must be so much more.

Eventually Sarah summoned the courage to break the silence and ask the question that had been burning in her mind. The question she knew had to be asked, and in his part, answered.

"So, what happens now?" She asked, casting her eyes to the expensive bed sheets she lay in, twiddling her thumbs.

Jareth stopped in his tracks and sighed. He knew this would be hard, but they would get through it. "You must remain here in the castle until I deem it is safe for you to leave. You will be clothed, fed and the servants will look after you. You are not to leave the safety of the castle without my permission. Is that understood?" Jareth answered sternly, his eyes baring a cold stare into Sarah's form

Sarah's head flew up at his words, her bright eyes meeting his cold fierce ones. "What?!" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why can't you just send me home and be done with it? You're still going to keep me here after everything that has happened? Are you really that cruel?" Anger pounded in Sarah's veins as she questioned the lean man in front of her. He really knew how to make her blood boil, all she wanted to do was go home.

Jareths temper flared as Sarah's accusations reached his ears. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. "I'm keeping you here, precious Sarah, because of everything that's happened." He spat coldly. "Do you really think its safe for you to return Aboveground with **him** still out there? He knows who you are Sarah, and he **will** find you. Trust me, I would love to send you back and forget everything that has happened but I can't. I'm stuck with you."

Jareths words felt like a punch in the stomach to Sarah. How could she of ever thought of this man other than the cruel selfish king he is. Tears fought their way to the corners of Sarah's eyes. No, she would not cry, she would not give him the dignity. "Well I'm sorry for being such a burden to you." She answered, glaring angrily at him.

Jareth sighed, hanging his head.

Well done Jareth.

"Sarah, I didn't mean it like that. This is all new to me." He sighed apologetically.

Sarah blinked, stunned momentarily. Was this his way of apologising. The fearful, almighty, goblin king was apologising to her, Sarah Williams? Well, as close as apologising as she was ever going to get.

Silence hung heavy in the air once again. Not even the click of Jareth's heels broke the silent as he had came to stand in front of the window again, gazing out across the land.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother" Sarah said, finally breaking the ever growing silence between the pair.

Jareth closed his eyes tight. "Thank you." He replied quietly. "Im sure he would of loved to of met a mortal with as much fire and passion as you Sarah." Jareth smiled quietly, remembering his older brother. Turning on his heel his eyes met Sarah's once again. "You should get some rest. There is suitable clothing in the dresser for you." He motioned a leather clad hand towards the far side of the room.

Sarah smiled slightly, unsure of what to say to the king. "Thank you." She mumbled as he made his way to the door.

"Jareth?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks as he reached the door frame.

Jareth's heart skipped a beat as he heard her speak his name. "Yes?" He answered turning to meet his cool blue eyes with her enchanting green ones.

"Thank you. For saving me." She sighed shyly, giving him a small smile as she made her self comfortable for sleep.

Jareth was speechless. He stood there for what felt like a lifetime with his mouth hanging open like a common fish. It was only when she smiled that he regained his senses. There was not denying it. He didn't know why he had ever even tried. He loved her, and he always would. No matter what. He stood in the doorway watching her as she turned over to get some rest.

"No Sarah, thank you, you saved me." He muttered softly to himself before exiting the bedroom.

No matter how much he fought it. His heart would always belong to her.

Belonged to Sarah Williams.

* * *

Did you love it? I loved it :-) anyway. Keep tuned for the next installment. Lets just say Ebony isn't gone for good ;-)

R and R peeps :-)

Love you all

xxxx


	12. Curiosity

**Hey guys :-) I just want to say thanks so much for the reviews :-) it makes it sooo worth it! i just wanna point out that I don't have a Beta reader so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, I should really get one but I just get too excited to post a chapter once I finish it :-) so I'm sorry.**

**this chapter was originally meant to be one whole chapter but as I wrote it it got very long so I've split it into two as there was so much I wanted to happen. Anyway, I hope you like it R and R!**

**Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Bowie! :-D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :-(**

* * *

Crushed blue silk enveloped Sarah as she twirled her new dress in the mirror. It was a simple powder blue affair, with a square neckline and a long following skirt that hugged Sarah in all the right places. She had fallen instantly in love with it the moment she had seen it hanging buried at the back of the ornate oak closet. It was perfect. Smiling softly to herself she took in her appearance once more as she swayed gently from side to side watching the fabric glide seamlessly across her figure. Her bare toes peeped out from the bottom of the gown as she wiggled them freely against the stone floor.

Today was a new day in the Underground, and seeing as she was still stuck here, she had decided to make the most of it.

She had awoken this morning, and felt perfectly fine. The burning pain in her lungs was gone and she felt extremely well rested. Sarah had to assume that whatever magic had been healing her had done the trick as she felt fighting fit. She made a mental note to remind herself that she had to thank Jareth's mysterious female friend. Whoever she was, she thought bitterly.

Her encounter with Ebony still weighed heavy on her mind, but this morning Sarah felt so good, she had decided she wasn't going to let it get her down. Yes, he had tried to kill her, but apparently that seems to be what the males of this world try to do, she thought to herself, amused. She had faced villains before and won, she wasn't going to let this one be any different.

Pushing the dark thoughts about her encounter from her mind, she absentmindedly made her way to the window Jareth had been standing at less than twenty four hours ago. Sarah held her breath as she gazed out across the scene below. It was beautiful, nothing how she remembered it. Past the dusty Goblin city was lush green mountains, covered by a piercing blue sky. Sun beamed down across the land, dancing throughout the trees of the fiery Forrest and bathing the labyrinth in a warming glow.

"Good morning Miss" a small voice called from the doorway, pulling Sarah from her thoughts.

Turning around Sarah spotted a small female goblin wandering into the room. She was very well dressed for a goblin sarah thought, she wore a pale grey dress that would of fitted one of sarah's teddy bears. it was very pretty. The goblin smiled sweetly to her, well as sweetly as her goblin features would allow.

"I'm Dusty, the king has appointed me your personal aid while you are staying here. Is there anything you need?" The goblin asked eagerly, practically beaming.

Sarah smiled inwardly at the fitting name. The female was very well spoken for a goblin, Sarah noted. "No thank you Dusty." She replied politely.

Dusty frowned, a little crestfallen. "Well if there is anything the Miss needs, just call and Dusty will come"

"Thank you Dusty" Sarah smiled politely at the little creature unsure of what to say. She had never had anyone wait on her before, she had always been so independent.

"What would Miss like to do today?" Dusty asked hopefully.

Sarah thought about this for a while. What was there to do in the Underground apart from run the labyrinth and almost get killed by strangers?

"Does the castle have a library?" Sarah asked eventually. "I'd like to read up on some of the Underground's history"

Dusty suddenly got very excited, practically jumping up and down on the spot. "Yes Miss!" She replied quickly as Sarah watched her bounce on the spot. A very large one! I can take you there if you like?" The goblin beamed.

Sarah laughed at her excitability. "Thank you Dusty, but that's ok" she smiled. "I'm sure I'll be able to find it" Sarah continued. She was extremely curious to explore the castle on her way.

The creature's face fell as Sarah declined her help.

"But if I get lost you'll be the fist one I call, ok?" She smiled, comforting the small female. Dusty's face lite up at the thought for being the first person on Sarah's list.

"Ok Miss." The goblin beamed. "Is there any else Miss needs?"

"Please, call me Sarah." Sarah paused, pursing her lips. "Do you know what the king is doing today?" Sarah asked offhandedly, wondering if Dusty picked up on her curiousity. Dusty's face fell as she eyed Sarah cautiously.

"His majesty is a very busy man Miss." She mumbled coldly. "Miss would do well to stay out of his way." The goblin warned.

Sarah stared wide eyed at the creature before her as shock covered her features. Had she offended the small creature somehow? All she had done was ask what Jareth was doing today. Sarah continued to stare dumbfounded at the female before her.

"Erm, ok Dusty. I'll keep that in mind" Sarah smiled, the air filled with tension. "I think that's all I need at the moment."

Dusty smiled politely at Sarah and with a faint 'pop' she vanished in a shower of dust.

"_Well that was odd_" Sarah thought astonished, while turning back to the window she had occupied before her encounter. A phantom smile played on Sarah's pale lips as she was greeted a sight that, for some unknown reason, made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

There, riding through the castle gardens below was the almighty Goblin King. His blonde maine whipped around his face wildely in the wind as he rode hard, focusing on the path ahead.

He mounted a powerful black steed nearly twice as tall as him, that moved so gracefully she could of thought the pair were gliding across the grounds instead of galloping. The King seemed so at ease, never did he faulter in his movements, never did he hesitate. Sarah smiled and watched as the rode, carefree.

The pair were in perfect gracious harmony as he rode off towards the caste doors and out of Sarah's sight.

Sarah's smile widened as she realised her question about the riding boots had finally been unintentionally answered.

o-o-o-o-o

Pulling hard on his reigns, Jareth slowed his powerful steed moments before reaching the grand doors of the castle. Running a gloved hand through his windswept lockes he grinned a lopsided smile and patted the horse gratefully.

"Good work ol' chap" he exclaimed continuing to praise the steed while leaping gracefully from his saddle, his riding boots kicking up a cloud of dust on the floor as he landed softly. Taking the reigns in one leather clad hand, he reached out for the animals nose with the other. "That must a a new record there Blake" he spoke soothingly to the horse rubbing his nose softly. Blake grunted and tapped his hoof against the dusty ground indicating it was eager to beat the record again.

Jareth chuckled lightly "another time perhaps." He gave the horse his final pats gratitude and with a flick of his wrist, relieved him of his riding tack and send him on his way.

Turning on his dusty heels, Jareth climbed the steps to the castle, slightly less tense than he had been this morning. A brisk ride always helped to relieve the King of his troubles, if only for a moment or two. And if that failed to work, he would always try flying.

Jareth practically strutted through the hallways of his castle, his riding crop beating gently against his riding pants. He made sure that with every step he took, he radiated power.

Turning a stone laden corner, he was greeted by the sight of numerous goblins all huddled round a door, taking it in turns to peer though the keyhole.

"It's my turn! Mine!" A small dirty faced goblin proclaimed in a hushed voice, elbowing the current occupier of the keyhole out the way, who promptly fell bottom first onto the stone cobbles.

"You 'ad your turn!" Another equally as filthy goblin muttered pulling at the dirty faced goblins nose.

Jareth watched the scene unfold before him with some amusement. He lounged patiently against the stone wall of his castle, his arms folded tight across his chest, waiting for the goblins to notice him.

The goblins continued to fight over the key hole in a dirtied mess of limbs and teeth. Jareth made a mental note to make sure that they were cleaned more often.

The displayed of, what could only be described as, silent goblin wrestling, continued for several minutes before Dusty, a goblin Jareth recognised from his morning itinerary magically appeared with a small 'pop' before the group. Jareth smuggly congratulated himself for remember her name.

"Shhhh!" She scolded, pulling the disheveled goblins apart. "Miss will hear you""

"_Ahhhh, so that's what all the fuss was about._" Jareth thought, sighing inwardly as he continued to watch.

"So it true? Lady returned to castle?" A small goblin asked, untangling himself from the mess of limbs.

"Yes, she was injured so his majesty had no choice but to bring her here to heal her." Dusty puffed out her chest proudly while speaking of her king. The goblins around her 'ooooh'ed and 'ahhh'ed softly.

Jareth smiled smugly to himself. He decided he had watched the charade for long enough. Raising a gloved fist to his smug lips, he cleared his throat, feigning a cough and bringing the goblins attention to him.

Their little eyes all widened with fear as the spotted their king lounging elegantly in the hallway.

"Ahhh! Your majesty!" A goblin squealed before promptly fainting on the spot.

"Now, now. What _is_ all this commotion?" He purred, his eyes glinting with mischief. An animal hunting his prey.

"Well Kingy-" the smallest goblin started before getting a swift kick in the shin for his neighbour.

Jareth face blanched. "Kingy?!" He spat coldly. Never had he heard something so revolting. With a flick of his wrist and a roll of his mismatched eyes he sent the offending goblin straight into the bog. Head first.

"I suggest that if the rest of you fine fellows don't wish to follow your dirty little friend there, that you all disappear."

The king stared at the little group expectantly, but nothing happened. "**Now**." He spat, his voice laced with venom.

The group was gone in an instant. Jareth smiled proudly to himself. He still had it.

Gracefully removing himself from his, rather comfortable, lounging position he set off towards his throne room, stopping only briefly to cast a conflicted gaze towards Sarah's bedroom door.

o-o-o-o-o

Many hours later, Sarah found her wandering the castle hallways, trying to get her bearings. Her bare feet padded softly along cold stone floor as she wandered aimlessly, he pale dress blowing in the cool breeze that blew mysteriously through the hallway. She had been lost for about an hour now and she was pretty sure she was going in circles.

Letting out an exasperated growl, she toyed with the idea of calling for Dusty. However, remembering their encounter this morning she thought better of it.

Residing to the fact that she was well and truly lost, she decided to look for help. Casting a wary eye around for any wandering goblins, sarah spotted a large pair of oak doors ahead of her.

"_What the hell_" Sarah thought to herself dejectedly "_everywhere looks the same anyway._"

Padding softly up to them, Sarah gave them an almighty push.

To Sarah's surprise the doors swung open with an almighty bang. Sarah squeezed her eyes closed tight as her body froze, waiting for the onslaught of abuse from one of the goblin servants about ancient oak or some nonsense.

But it never came. Slowely opening her eyes, Sarah peeked into the room.

Large dark bookcases full of ancient books, towered over her as she cautiously entered. To her left huge windows filled the wall, bathing the room in brilliant sunlight, the dust particles dancing in the beams gracefully. And there sat right in front of the magnificent windows was a glorious oak desk.

Sarah mentally cursed herself. Out of all the rooms she could of wandered into, and by the size of the castle she was guessing there were quite a few, it had to be Jareth's study. Sarah stood there for a moment debating whether to venture further or not.

Casting a cautious eye around the room, Sarah made sure there were no lurking Goblin King's waiting to pounce, before making her way further into the quiet room.

The last time she had been here, she had been too angry to absorb any of her surroundings. Now, as she entered, she became aware of a fabulous scent that greeted her nostrils. A mix of worn leather and spices enveloped Sarah's senses. Taking a deep breath she relished in the new aroma, it smelt like him. A smile played softly on Sarah's lips as she padded her way towards the desk.

Everything about it just reeked Goblin King. The wood was dark oak with orate carvings carved into the base. The parchments that were scattered in every direction were made of worn, think, paper, covered in exquisite elegant handing writing. In the centre of the desk was a broad leather journal, bound with golden twine.

Curiosity built in the pit of Sarah's stomach as she gazed on the leather bound book.

Approaching it with caution, Sarah reached out her fingertips, brushing them against the rough material.

o-o-o-o-o

Jareth strutted the corridor, leading to his study. He really needed to get some actual work done today. All this business with Ebony and Sarah had put him back quite a few days.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he noticed the open doors.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, i really struggled with this one and it kinda sucked that I had to split the chapters but I just felt it was too long winded otherwise. I promise that the next chapter is better ;-) there's goodness fluffy goodness to keep you guys going ;-) **

**R and R peeps **

**xxxx**


End file.
